1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector capable of connecting with a mating connector firmly.
2. The Related Art
A traditional connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals and a shell. The insulating housing has a base and a tongue extending forward from a front of the base. The terminals are assembled in the insulating housing and further project rearward out of a rear of the base. The shell encloses the insulating housing with the terminals therein and is spaced from the tongue to define an inserting space between the shell and the tongue. The shell has a top plate of which two sides of a front define two openings communicating with the inserting space. A rear side of each opening extends forward into the corresponding opening to form an elastic arm further inclined into the inserting space. When a plug connector is inserted into or pulled out of the inserting space of the connector, the elastic arms provide insertion and extraction strength therefor. However, the insertion and extraction strength only provided by the elastic arms is so little that the plug connector is apt to fall off from the connector in use. As a result, the electrical connection between the plug connector and the connector is often broken off.